fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cynthia
Cynthia (シンシア Shinshia) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening and the daughter of Sumia from the future. If Chrom marries Sumia then Cynthia will be the sister of Lucina, if Sumia marries the Avatar then she will be Morgan's mother. Otherwise she will be an only child. Her English voice is provided by Stacy Okada. Profile Cynthia is Sumia's daughter from the future. In the past she used to be a "girly-girl" according to her conversation with Severa in the Harvest Scramble. Cynthia grew up with the stories of the "Generation of Heroes" or the stories of her parents and their friends, even if they were not all entirely accurate. Cynthia spent time with Sumia often and the two begun planning on making a spear together and Cynthia managed to make the spearhead. Unfortunately Sumia was killed in battle before this project could start. Sumia's pegasus eventually found its way back home and wanted to fight and protect Cynthia. She also received Sumia's wedding ring and has worn it ever since. Sumia's death weighed heavily on her and because of the stories of her parents, Cynthia changed her entire personality and begun hanging out with boys more than she did with girls. She eventually began training to be a hero and to become a member of the Pegasus Knight Squad. Cynthia would later join Lucina and the other children on their journey to go to the past and prevent the ruinous future. After arriving in the current timeline, Cynthia searched for Chrom's army. On the way she bumped into a man claiming to be Chrom and instantly believed him despite the lack of resemblance. She began to follow his orders and aided him as much as she could. In her paralogue, one fateful day she met the real Chrom who was accompanied by her mother. Upon finding out about the ruse, Cynthia teamed up with Chrom's army and defeated the impostor. Finally reunited with her mother and the real Chrom, Cynthia joins Chrom's army. Alternatively, if Chrom married Sumia, Cynthia will call Ruger "Father." On the battlefield, should Chrom talk to her, Cynthia will discover that he is the real Chrom, but is still doubtful. She tells him to call her his "pega-pony princess" like he supposedly did in her time in order for her to believe him. Much to his embarrassment, Chrom nevertheless calls her so, and she defects to her father's army. After the war, Cynthia continued her quest to become a hero. Sadly, she was remembered humorously rather than heroically. Still she was well loved by all for trying. In her support with her mother, she dreams of becoming a part of the Ylissean Pegasus Squad; however, her mother says she is not ready to become one yet, despite her excellent fighting abilities. By their final support, Cynthia realizes that she spent so much time improving herself that she neglected her pegasus, and vows to take better care of her mount. In her support with her father, she spends as much time as she can trying to do fun stuff with him. Eventually her father gets exasperated with her constant requests to do stuff together and wants space. Cynthia tells him that she is spending as much time with him because she never got to, and once her present version is born, she does not want to take any time away from the baby for her own needs, which touches her father's feelings. She is part of the Justice Cabal along with Owain and Morgan. The Future Past In an alternate timeline, where Grima manages to take over the land, Cynthia is seen with Nah, Kjelle, and Noire, separated by an ambush of Risen that attacked them while they were resting. Losing their weapons and hope, Cynthia starts to pray to Naga for a miracle. If all the children manage to survive at the end of the battle, the four will meet up with Cynthia admiring the "mysterious heroes" and leading the others to meet up with Lucina. Half a year later, Cynthia has begun leading the new Pegasus Knights along with Severa, and protects Lucina as a bodyguard. Personality In the past, Cynthia was quite girly, but with the death of her mother, Cynthia discarded much of her girly aspects to learn how to be a hero. Cynthia continues to have a bright and energetic personality despite her change in personality. She admires heroes and studies dramatic entrances to become a hero herself. Unfortunately she inherited her mother's clumsiness and her entrances and pursuits to become a hero go differently than she plans. She also enjoys doing flower fortunes like her mother. She has a strong sense of justice though it can often become misguided, but nevertheless, she seeks to do the right thing. She highly admires her mother and father, both of whom she seeks to be like. Her birthday is May 14th. In Game Recruitment *Paralogue 9: Enemy, talk with Chrom or Sumia. Base Stats (Before Inheritance) | Pegasus Knight |10 |7 |5 |2 |4 |10+2 |17 |6 |6 |8 | Speed +2 Relief | Lance - C | Steel Lance |} Max Stat Modifers Chrom as father | -2 | +1 | +4 | +5 | +2 | -2 | +1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *Owain *Gerome *Laurent *Inigo *Yarne *Brady *Morgan *The Avatar (Male) (Male avatar can be her father) Other Supports *Sumia *Cynthia's Father *The Avatar (Female) *Lucina (Can be her sister) *Severa *Nah *Morgan (Only if Morgan is her sister or her daughter) Reclassing Base Classes *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet The Avatar as Father Cynthia can Reclass to all possible female classes if she is the daughter of the Male Avatar; however, they must be normal classes, or the following class: *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster She can also inherit a Fighter or Barbarian class skill. Chrom as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight She will always inherit Aether from Chrom. Frederick as Father *Cavalier *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Gaius as Father *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster She can also inherit a Fighter related class skill. Henry as Father *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Thief *Troubadour - Valkyrie or War Cleric She can also inherit a Barbarian related class skill. Overall Base Class Cynthia is much like her mother, has somewhat poor defensive growths unless she is the daughter of a defensive asset avatar, which even then is frightfully low. However her strength, speed, and skill growths are much higher, a well needed boost for Cynthia to have over her mother. As a child character she'll have the average of her parent's current stats added to her base stats so the later she is recruited, the stronger she'll be. Cynthia performs well as a Falcon Knight with a decent strength cap though she'll need a strength asset Avatar for a father to exceed 40. Still, Lancefaire can give her a needed boost to her strength. Her magic caps, despite their lower growths to her strength, has a higher cap of over 40 if she becomes a Dark Flier. It may take time to boost her stats high enough to abuse this, but nevertheless, Cynthia makes a great Dark Flier much like her mother. Galeforce can be learned from this class for kill-and-run strategies and for quick map clearing tactics. Inheritance and Reclassing Sumia: Sumia will give Cynthia all the classes she has for her reclassing set. That being said, there is no skill that absolutely HAS to be passed down. If anything, the best skills to pass down are any skills that Sumia learns in Level 15 in any of the promoted classes, completely up to the player's choice. Lancefaire, Galeforce, Pavise, Dual Guard+, or Renewal are great choices, all of which for Cynthia to use in her base classes. Tomefaire can be useful too, but only if Cynthia becomes a Dark Flier. Her two additional reclassings are Knight and Cleric. These work the same as Sumia so consult Sumia's page to see how these will work for Cynthia. Avatar: The Avatar makes Cynthia a second Morgan giving her a huge class set to work with. Depending on the Avatar's Asset and Flaw, Cynthia can outpace her mother in most stats and can even be manipulated into become a stronger Pegasus Knight, strength wise, though this will force the Avatar to have strength be stronger than his magic. The Avatar has access to the two male exclusive classes Barbarian and Fighter, neither which gives particularly great skills but Wrath, Counter, Max HP +5, Gamble and Zeal are well worth considering since Cynthia can't learn these skills otherwise. Also Cynthia will inherit several classes she cannot become if she's the daughter of the other fathers, though only 2 sets are notable. Mage is pointless unless Focus is needed, and she can become a Sage if she wants to since she gets that from Sumia and Dark Knight from Henry's Dark Mage classes. From the Tactician class she can learn Veteran for quicker level ups and Ignis which compliments her relatively balanced attack stats. Mercenary yields Armsthrift letting Cynthia's weapons last much, much longer and Hero gives her Sol to help regenerate health and Axebreaker to help avoid axes. Chrom: Chrom gives Cynthia a nice spread of max stat caps allowing her to be an effective unit and a much stronger Peagasus Knight unit than Sumia, though her magic growths are still rather low. Chrom will always pass down Aether to Cynthia and, given her high skill, will activate it a decent amount of times. He will also provide her with the Cavalier and Archer classes. Cavalier adds Discipline to her training arsenal to quickly build weapon ranks, though she'll mostly focus on lance and tome ranks at most. Aegis from her Paladin promotion will help shave off Wind and Bow bonus damage. The Archer's biggest assets are from the Sniper's Hit Rate +20 in case she has trouble landing blows and Bow Knight's Bowbreaker to help her dodge arrows and make her an Archer killer. Chrom as Cynthia's father is a great choice to make Cynthia a great unit. Frederick: ' Unfortunately, many of Frederick and Sumia's Maximum Stat increases negate each other out, leaving her statistically inferior to her other stat inheritances from her other potential fathers. However her only negative Max Stat drop lies in her magic which is fine unless the player wants to use her for a Falcon Knight healer or a Dark Flier mage. Her only main blessing from her parent combination is her skill which will give her an impressive +5 boost to the Skill Cap. However, because of her balanced cap negations, she can perform well as a Paladin. Frederick provides Cynthia with the Cavalier and Wyvern Rider. Skill wise Cynthia can make great usage of Aegis now with her impressive Skill stat, allowing her to shave damage. The Wyvern Lord's Swordbreaker and Griffon Rider's Lancebreaker are not particularly needed for Cynthia but she can use them to be an anti unit for enemies that use those weapons. 'Gaius: Gaius' natural high speed and skill naturally compliments Sumia's equally natural high speed and skill resulting in an incredibly fast and skillful Cynthia. With +5 to Skill and +6 to Speed to her max Stats from her inheritance, Cynthia will be one, if not the fastest and most skillful units in the game. However, there is a slight downside as she will retain the -2 drop to her defense caps like her mother. Other than that, Cynthia benefits well from Gaius. Gaius will give her the Thief and Myrmidon classes. Given that Cynthia remain a Pegasus Knight or promote to a Falcon Knight due to the better caps she's given to suit them, the Swordmaster's Swordfaire isn't too useful for her since she doesn't use swords and the Tricksters Acrobat has no effect on her since, as an aerial unit, she has terrain mobility freedom. This leaves Cynthia to benefit the most from Astra and Lethality, which are two great attacking skill and with her high skill, she can activate these more than most other units and Pass to allow her to swarm other units. Gaius has the Fighter class which means he should pass down a skill from that class or its promotions since Cynthia cannot learn any of those skills naturally. Henry: Henry makes an interesting father for Cynthia but like Frederick a few of Sumia and Henry's max stats negate each other. However he does give Cynthia a Max Magic Stat increase which can make her a viable Falcon Knight Cleric or a Dark Flier Mage. Her skill also increases by 5 and she has a good 4 bonus to her Speed, allowing her to retain her base class' defining stats. Henry provides the Dark Mage, Thief, and Troubadour classes. This particular class set is the most peculiar of all of her sets but it does come with benefits. The Sorcerer class provides her with Vengeance which, given her decent max defensive stats, can allow her to take a few hits and dish out constant Vengeance fueled attacks given her high skill cap. It also gives her Tomebreaker which may prove useful when facing Mage units as a Pegasus Knight class. She also has access to the Lifetaker when she is a Dark Knight, which can provide a much better regenerative aid than Renewal. Troubadour's promotion Valkyrie in particular gives her Dual Support+ which makes her a great partner but her other promotion is already available to her. Lastly her Thief inheritance works in similar fashion to Gaius' so the same skills would work relatively the same on this version of Cynthia. Henry also has the Barbarian class which has skills that she cannot learn through reclassing so passing down a skill from those classes is for the best. Quotes Event Tiles *"Ooh, free stuff! I call dibs!" (item) *" 'I am Cynthia. Now, die in the name of a Brighter Future!' ...Oh, that's good!" (exp) *"See that? The practice session of champions! I'm so strong now, it's scary." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"You really stand out on the battlefield! We shoud fight bad guys together." (team up) *"You look happy. Did you cook up a slick new catchphrase?" (happy) *"So, what do you dream of doing one day?" (dreams) Replying - Normal *"I make sure everyone is safe! Seeing another crisis averted makes me happy." (free time) *"Sure! I can spare a little extra oomph for you. Leave the toughies to Cynthia!" (team up) *"Nuh-uh! I came up with a new heroic battle stance. You want to see it?" (happy) *"I dream of becoming someone's hero! I want to protect the people who matter." (dreams) Asking - Sumia *"Mother, I challenge you to see whose flower-petal readings are more accurate!" (train) *"Mother what do you want for you next birthday? It was our tradition in the future!" (gift) *"Aaaugh! Mother, your arm is bleeding! Are you gonna make it? Help! Someone!" (concern) *"Mother, what was your life like before we met? You don’t mind telling me, do you?" (story) Replying - Sumia *"All right, but I won’t pull any punches just because it’s you. Heroes play for keeps!" (train) *"A new cape! Something that flutters in the wind and whispers the cause of justice." (gift) *"I’m fine Mother. Don’t get carried away. I can take my share of pegasus spills!" (concern) *"Even in the future, I wanted to be a hero. I think it stemmed from having a klutzy mom. But when it really counted, I wasn’t able to protect you. You protected me. I never forgave myself, so I decided to train myself silly and never let you get hurt again!" Asking - Father *"Father, you look so heroic today! Let’s have a practice match!" (train) *"Can I get you anything, Father? I want to make you happy!" (gift) *"Father, you look less than heroic today. Are you okay? Are you getting old?!" (concern) *"It’s nice to spend some quality time, Father. Tell me about your life so far!" (story) Replying - Father *"A fated battle between father and daughter? How I’ve longed for this day!" (train) *"How about a father-daughter special move? One that will make a foe’s knees knock!" (gift) *"Huh? I’m totally fine. But thanks for worrying about me, Father." (concern) *"My life in the future? Well, I cared for Mother’s pegasus after she...you know. And I trained hard and learned how to fight! ...It was tough without a dad to teach me. But now that we’ve got the chance, why don’t we practice together?" (story) Asking - Married *"You are such a stud, (name)! The legends just won't do you justice." (compliment) *"You're my shining prince, (name). I will always love you." (love) *"What have you got there, (name)? You shouldn't hide stuff from your lady." (gift) *"Don't get too close to the front lines, (Name). I don't want to lose you!" (Promise) Replying - Married *"Don't worry. Heroes never die. They keep YOU from dying." (promise) *"Really? That's so sweet of you to say! Every heroine needs a dash of cute, right?" (compliment) *"This? It's a handmade brooch to hold a cape on! See? I made different colors." (gift) *"I love you, too. I just want to hug you into tiny little pieces!" (Love) Asking - Child *"You look like you've got hero potential, Morgan. But let's see if you can outdo me!" (train) *"Morgan, you look tired. Are you all right? Heroes have to stay in top form!" (concern) *"Morgan, do you need anything? I want to come through for my daughter!" (gift) *"I would love to know more about your future, Morgan. Do I end up a big hero?" (story) Replying - Child *"A challenge? Trying to surpass your mom, is that it? Bring it on, kiddo!" (train) *"What?! A pale avenger? Oh no! I'd better put on makeup. ...Or a mask!" (concern) *"I need someone to take up my mantle after I'm gone. Interested in a career in heroics?" (gift) *"I mostly just worked on being heroic. A blend of power and swagger, you know? My big gimmick was that I came from the future, but that's no so special anymore... Hmm. Maybe I'll be a fighting mama now! Could you pretend you're in distress?" (story) Level Up *"Look upon my might, ye wicked, and despair!" (6+ stats up) *"Woo-hoo! Feeling good!" (4-5 stats up) *"A journey of a thousand miles and all of that!" (2-3 stats up) *"Eek... Being a hero is harder than I thought." (0-1 stat up) *"I guess a long career of heroing has paid off!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Ooh, that was certainly heroic!" Armory *"I could spend all day just admiring the wares." (buying) *"Can we actually sell things brought from the future?" (selling) *"I want a weapon fit for a hero like me!" (forging) Barracks *"What a killer day I'm having! The forces of evil will stay home if they're smart." (surge) *"Is my pegasus losing feathers? Is that a thing? ... Should I be worried?" (misc) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar! Is it break time already?" (morning) *"Avatar! You bored? It’s kind of early in the day for a break."(midday) *"Evening, Avatar! About time you took a breather!" (evening) *"It’s the middle of the night, Avatar! I hope you’ll be in bed soon." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar! Isn't it a great morning? I'm ready for anything!" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar! It's great to see you. Got plans for the day?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar! Time sure flies, doesn't it?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar... Zzzz... Aaah! I was drifting off there." (night) *"Isn't it your birthday, Avatar? We have to celebrate!" (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Good morning, Father! Is it break time already?" (morning) *"Father! Are you bored? It’s kind of early in the day to be taking a break." (midday) *"Good evening, Father! About time you took a breather!" (evening) *"It’s the middle of the night, Father! I hope you’ll be in bed soon." (night) *"Happy birthday, Father! How old are you again?" (birthday) Roster Sumia's future daughter. A veritable force of nature when it comes to enthusiasm. She longs to be a hero (the epic kind) but, like her mother, slips up more often than not. The most baffling sleep talker. Born on May 14th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"You can do it!" *"I'm here for you!" *"Easy peasy!" *"Leave it to me!" *"Who do you think you are?!" *"Let's get it on!" *"All right!" *"Here goes nothing!" *"Just try me!" *"Go! Go! Go!" Dual Strike *"Too slow, bro!" *"Ha ha!" *"Here I come!" *"Eyes on me!" *"Haaaahhh!" Dual Guard *"Nah ah!" *"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Critical *"Time to pay!" *"This is the end, friend!" *"Hope you're ready!" *"Okay. You got this!" Defeated Enemy *"Nailed it!" *"Huh huh haaaaaa~!" *"Mission complete!" **giggle* *"Good always triumphs!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Wait, it's over?" *"Whoa..." *"Whew, thanks!" Damaged By Enemy *"Ow!" Defeated By Enemy *"No, t-this can't..." Death/Retreat Etymology Cynthia is the Latinized form of Greek Κυνθια (Kynthia) which means "woman from Kynthos". This was an epithet of the Greek moon goddess Artemis, given because Kynthos was the mountain on Delos on which she and her twin brother Apollo were born. It was not used as a given name until the Renaissance, and it did not become common in the English-speaking world until the 19th century. Possible Endings ; Cynthia - Hero Chaser : Cynthia never gave up on becoming a hero and traveled the land in the name of justice. While she impacted the world of comedy more than the world of legend, people still loved her for trying. ; Cynthia and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Cynthia, above all else. ; Cynthia and Owain : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Cynthia to "stay his sword hand." Their semidelusional journey was said to be one of much mayhem and mirth. ; Cynthia and Inigo : Inigo traveled the world, every ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Cynthia made for an enthusiastic partner, and before long the outrageous duo became a social sensation. ; Cynthia and Brady : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. His original rondos caught the heart of Cynthia, who insisted he play them everywhere he went as a sort of theme song. ; Cynthia and Gerome : Gerome and Cynthia were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. Astride her pegasus, Cynthia labored endlessly to concoct more dashing ways for her husband to make an entrance. ; Cynthia and Morgan : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Cynthia. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Cynthia and Yarne : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger, especially as Cynthia wouldn't stop challenging brigands in the name of justice. ; Cynthia and Laurent : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. The hidden wonders they uncovered awed Cynthia, who had known only a world of ruin. Trivia *Cynthia's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War was first released in Japan. **Incidentally, Ribald Tales of the Faith War is one of her mother's favorite novels. *In her non-sibling support with Lucina, Cynthia talks about the Whitewings and their famed Triangle Attack. *Cynthia shares her English voice actress, Stacy Okada, with Say'ri. *One of Cynthia's lines, "Look upon my might, ye wicked, and despair!" is likely a reference to the Percy Shelley poem "Ozymandias", in which a statue's inscription invites the reader to "Look on my works, ye mighty, and despair!" *Cynthia's official artwork depicts her wielding a Silver Lance. *Her concept art pose seems to echo that of Kamen Rider 1, even mimicking the same pose, but not the same posture. However, a common pose is used with most Tokusatsu-esque heroes. Gallery File:Cynthia Kakusei.png|Cynthia's portrait in Awakening. File:cynthia confession.jpg|Cynthia confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:cynthia confess.jpg|Cynthia's full sized confession. File:Cynthia.jpg|Concept art of Cynthia. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters